Black Monster & the SS Louvia
by L. Damarik Laizare
Summary: Rose's assault on the Mille Seasue Ship. This fic is DONE. No More Will Be Added. It will soon be rewritten and added to my other fic: The Black Monster
1. Origins of the Phantom Ship

Black Monster And the S.S. Louvia By: XRaptor  
  
Introduction:  
  
'Captain's Log. We are about 20 leagues from Denningrad, having left Donau 2 hours ago. Our current course is 57 N Lattitude, 105 W Longitude. Reports say the Black Monster has been sighted again. It has been 108 years since he was last seen. The prophecy is on time as usual.'  
  
The Captain of the S.S Louvia didn't know that the prophecy he was keeping track of had something in store for him. At that moment, the Black Monster was speeding through the Evergreen Forest, having destroyed a nearby town. It was after the Moon Child, a person of legend said to bring prosperity to the world after blessing it.  
  
For some reason, the Black Monster always wanted to kill the Moon Child, as if he or she was sent to destroy the evil beast. So, the Black Monster hunted and killed the Moon Child every 108 years when he or she appeared.  
  
Chapter 1: Night Requieum  
  
As the sailors sat down to watch a Julienne Contest in the galley of the S.S. Louvia, night fell upon the sea. The calm water began to chop and lightly toss the ship around. As the contest began, the men and women cheered the contestants on, ranting and hollering over a victory for the one and a loss for the other.  
  
Up in the top deck, the nanny for the baby Princess Louvia was preparing the baby princess for bedtime. As she began to set things about the room, the baby began to cry. So, taking Louvia, the nanny sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock the baby to sleep.  
  
The lookout in the crow's nest scanned the horizon. He saw a silvery tail splash about in the water about a 100 yards away.  
  
"Regole, what a dragon. So playful, yet so dangerous.", he said to himself. Warning down the voice pipe to the deck, he told the crew to be wary of the dragon, not to take her too lightly. Regole could whip up waves faster and higher than any storm could create. She was a true master of the sea.  
  
The captain began to change course to turn around the dragon's fun, and overshot the course change. He was a little off course now. Trying to redirect the ship to match the waves, he reset the course of the ship to it's proper one. But little did he know what was racing towards the ship at that time...  
  
Chapter Two - The Black Monster Found the Ship?  
  
The beast was flying over the water at an incredible speed. She had just flew over the remains of Neet which she had just maliciously destroyed. But something about the one person startled her. In this form, she had no control over her body or what she did. But, she still had memories and control of her mind. And this person rang a bell in her memory. And she let him go. Yes, She. The humans thought She was He, but they were wrong as usual.  
  
The Black Monster's wings fluttered in the intense wind that she left behind, along with the greeninsh-black glow of the Black Fire, the weapon that she used to destroy things. The Black Fire was one of the most destructive forces known to man. Nothing ever survived it. Nothing. And now, she was about to unleash this destructive force upon a medium sized wooden ship, a definite slaughter.  
  
As the wind blew her hair around wildly, The Black Monster flew at an incredible pace towards the S.S. Louvia. Soon, the miserable little ship appeared on the horizon. She must stop the prophecy from being completed. The Moon Child must never bless the earth. It would mean certain destruction of the monster and everything about her. She didn't want to die yet. She hadn't ever lived since 11,000 years ago, when she first loved someone...  
  
*******************************************  
  
As the captain began to feel safe, he saw something appear out of the corner of his eye. It seemed to be green, but at the same time, it matched the night perfectly. Pushing the thought of danger out of his mind, he strolled to his quarters in the aft of the ship, opened the door, and locked it behind him. He reclined in his chair, looking at the picture of his wife on the wall of his cabin. It was good to be the captain, have a loving wife, and have the princess on board. With these thoughts, he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Chapter Three: Silent Landing  
  
'All silent outside. Must be sleeping hours.', the nanny thought. She continued to rock the baby Louvia as she fell asleep in the nanny's lap. She began to suckle her finger like any normal baby. But the baby nor the nanny knew of the horror about to take place on that very ship, in that very room. Now, with the baby asleep on her lap, the nanny began to fall asleep herself.  
  
The room was beginning to cool off, seeing that the porthole was open. And with the night air rushing into the room, the nanny got up to close the window so the baby wouldn't catch cold. Louvia woke up, but didn't cry. She began to gurgle in delight as the nanny rocked again. Soon, both the nanny and Louvia were asleep...  
  
Up in the crow's nest, the sailor saw a greenish light zooming towards them. He thought it was just the sleepiness taking over him. He rubbed his eyes, but the light didn't fade. If anything, it began to get brighter. He started to worry and called down the pipe to the other sailors in the boiler room. They all rushed to the deck to see the strange phenominon.  
  
With the captain nowhere in sight, the sailors began to worry worse than before. Now, the light was very close. It began to take shape. And the shape was horrifying to the sailors.  
  
It was the Black Monster. He, or rather she had sound the ship, and apparently thought that the Moon Child was on it. The dessimation was about to begin.  
  
Calling the knights from the hold, the sailor in the crow's nest climbed down to watch his impending doom rush closer and closer to him. He had heard a saying once...  
  
'To those who don't believe, death comes on swift wings.'  
  
And here it was. Death. Staring him in the face.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Slowing down, the Black Monster rose up to level off with the deck of the ship. She knew her target was here. And these humans were no match to her supernatural powers. Powers from another time. She slowly alighted on the deck infront of the panicked sailors, who stood, frozen in fear. She strolled among them, as they just stood, facing the way she had come.  
  
******************************************  
  
The heat was intense. The Black Flame surrounded the beast, surrounding it from view. The sailor from the nest had returned from the captain's quarters and now looked straight at the beast. It spoke with a vioce that sounded summoned from the bowels of hell itself.  
  
"Where is the child?"  
  
No one said anything. The beast grew impatient. It picked up one of the sailors, engulfed him in the Black Flame, and threw him overboard. His screams were like knives into the heart, stabbing till the end. The creature asked again.  
  
"WHERE IS THE CHILD?!", it roared.  
  
"You shall never reach her. ", someone said in the tinyest of voices. It was one of the knights of Denningrad. He was immediately engulfed in the flames of evil.  
  
*********************************************  
  
'These humans are not cooperating.', she thought. 'Why do I say humans, am I not human myself?' Such confusing thoughts flowed through her mind, making killing them so much harder. She thought they were her own kind. Or at least, they used to be. Until 11,000 years ago.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You are making this so much harder than it has to be. Just tell me where she is and you live.", the monster said. It was clearly pissed off. One more sailor went sailing over the banister, into the icy cold sea. The sea was beginning to rise and fall irregularly. And a ray of hope shone to the crew.  
  
Regole was coming. The dragon could be the saving grace to the ship. Surley the power of a dragon could drive the beast away. And now, she was here. Rising up out of the sea water, which was slowly turning into the water of Illisa Bay, Regole looked over the crew, and the Black Monster. Regole seemed to talk to the monster.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Silly dragon. You know the prophecy. The Moon Child brings destruction to the world. The winglies made it so that I could have a chance to kill it, making sure it was never born., the Black Monster said to Regole.  
  
Yes, but, must you kill everything in your path?, the dragon returned.These humans have not yet drunk the poison of the Child's words. Let them live. Kill the child. Go. One of my baby Sea-Dragons heard from a Wyvern that Charle needs you.  
  
Wyverns are such vile beasts. They speak lies. But, unless they give her up, I'll have to kill at least a few more. Now go. I don't want to have to kill you., the monster said.  
  
As you wish Rose. Good bye., and Regole sank back into the sea, leaving the monster with a name. Rose.  
  
********************************************  
  
"What's the matter beast? Dragon got you shook up?!", a sailor called as the monster known to herself as Rose turned to face the bold sailor.  
  
"I'll ask you nicely One More Time......WHERE IS THE CHILD?!?!?!?", the Black Monster roared in intense fury. It began to glow a burning yellow around the mid-section. A fire was forming. "As you will. I'll find her myself.", and with a twisted roar, she let loose a flaming attack on the group of sailors infront of her.  
  
All hell broke loose. Everything was flaming. Sailors. Deck planks. Barrels. Crates. Everything was on fire. Those who escaped the flames were trying to put out the flames. Not many were standing after the flames were out. All was total chaos. Crewmen were lying on the deck dead or too burned to move.  
  
"Now. To find Louvia.", the Black Monster announced her intensions to all who could hear her. All who were able tried to attack her, but all were killed on deck in an instant from another attack of the black flame.  
  
*********************************************  
  
'Why? Why me? I didn't want this! But, I don't want to die either. OH! I hate this. I am not a MONSTER! I AM HUMAN!'  
  
Rose's mind screamed at her. She used to be human. But then Charle came in. She messed up Rose's life with that stupid choker. The one for immortality. And the prophecy. Why couldn't Charle find anyone else?  
  
'Because everyone else is dead. Killed by those inhuman Winglies. And now I'm saving them. No, not just them, but myself and the world. OH WHY ME!'  
  
*********************************************  
  
"WHY!?!?!", the monster screamed. It burst down a cabin door to find the Knighthood of Mille Seseau waiting.  
  
"Stop vile creature! You shall go no FURTHER!", the Head Regent said.  
  
"I AM NOT A CREATURE!?!? I AM HUMAN!", the Black Monster roared defiantly. "HUMAN!!!"  
  
All the knights were engulfed in the black flame. Only the regent stood after the flames cleared. But he was totaled. He was incapable of any fighting. The knight valliantly raised his sword in an attempt for intimidation.  
  
"No...further....beast. No......further.", he was gasping for air. Now on one knee, the knight only had enough energy to speak and breathe. He leaned on his sword hilt and tried to talk.  
  
"Why do you do this? Must...you stop the....blessing?"  
  
"It is not a blessing the Moon Child gives, you silly human. It is destruction. The Moon Child brings a Holy Destruction,", the Black Monster lifted the knight off of his feet by the armor," that is your blessing. A cleansing of the world of all evil, including us humans."  
  
Retreiving it's spirit sword from it's hilt, the Black Monster stabbed the knight. He coughed blood all over, spraying the monster, temporarily dousing the black flame, revieling it's face. Staring the knight in the face was a woman.  
  
"You...are human. NO! IT CAN'T BE!!! EVIL!!", and the knight died on those words.  
  
"Yes. I am human.", Rose said, lowering the man to the ground. "But not like you."  
  
Chapter 4: Ending  
  
Rose burst down the other door in the room. There was a frightened nanny and baby curled up in the corner.  
  
"Give me the child you insolent woman.", Rose said. "I'll spare your life if you do."  
  
Those words shocked Rose as soon as they left her lips. Never before had she offered to spare anyone. At least not without the intention of killing them later. But this woman, something reminded Rose of her mother.  
  
"Please. Go away. This child is not the princess. She is my husband and mine's daughter.", the nanny lied to the monster.  
  
"Nice Try. Now I will kill you."  
  
Rose powered up her black flame. It charged up to it's full potential. The moon child was not an easy target to kill, having the power to destroy the world inside it's body.  
  
Rose stopped for a minute. For that single minute, she saw her little sister in the baby, and in the nanny, her mother. For a minute, she was her old self. The self of 11,000 years ago.  
  
"Mother? Is that reall you?"  
  
"Wha.....Uh...yes, yes it is me. Where have you been?", the nanny went along with this new change in the beast's personality.  
  
"Oh mother.", Rose's darker side lost control, dropping the ability to be the Black Monster. In that instant, Rose showed her true body to the nanny. The nanny stood aghast at this newer change in the 'person' standing before her.  
  
"Mother it's been terrible. All these years. Killing innocent people. It's enough to derive me of all sanity.", Rose sank to her knees in a trance. "And how's little Ruthie? Ruthie, it's me, Rosie!"  
  
Rose slowly walked over to the baby, picked her up out of the nanny's arms, and began to cradle her.  
  
"It's a miracle. I thought the winglies killed everyone. How's father? Where is he?"  
  
"Winglies? They're gone. We...uh, drove them out.", the nanny said, careful of what words she chose to use. Any wrong word could bring the monster back to control. "Rosie, what's happened to you?", the nanny continued to play along.  
  
Rose could feel herself, but she couldn't control what she saw. Everything around her changed into the City of Kadessa, the place of her enslavement. The place where she met the others. Where they had freed something. What they had freed lay beyond her vision. But before her stood her mother, baby sister and her home. She was happy.  
  
"It's horrible. Charle Frahma gave me this choker, and I can live forever now, but if I don't do something, the world will end. I wish I could remember what it was I had to do."  
  
The nanny could see the pain in this person's eyes. She put Louvia in her cradle, went over to the girl, and hugged her. She whispered to her..."It's alright now. Everything's fine. The Winglies are long dead."  
  
The nanny had said the wrong words.  
  
"What did you say?", Rose's vision became cloudy. The ship came back into view. This person hugging her was not her mother. The baby was not her sister Ruthie. These were the people she had to kill.  
  
"Oh no. Don't do this. You're hurt. I can tell. If you'd give me a chance, I could be your mother. This baby could be your sister. Just don't do what you're here for.", the nanny pleaded, seeing the monster coming to the girl again. The black flame swirled around her again, transforming the poor thing into the Black Monster once more.  
  
"Sorry. I can't let you go.", the monster's voice was back in control. For some reason, Rose's head hadn't been covered by the flame. In her eyes, the nanny could see many years of pain and despair. It was shoved behind all the hatred of the Black Monster. Inside that head lay a person trapped by a demon.  
  
"I wish you could be yourself again.", was the last thing the nanny said. The black flame engulfed her, sending screams of agony everywhere. Louvia began to cry.  
  
"Don't worry.", the Black Monster said, picking up the baby. "You won't feel a thing." And with that, she plunged her mighty clawed hand into the baby's chest, sent a burst of evil magic into the child, and set her back into the cradle. The baby princess was dead.  
  
"That was easier than I thought it would be.", the monster contemplated. But there was one more person left to kill on the ship. The captain. And he took no time whatsoever. In minutes, he was gone.  
  
Now, shooting phantasmal energy into the hull of the ship, the Black Monster made sure it would be a reminder to all of the horror that had almost destroyed the world. A phantom ship now floated where the once proud vessel sat. Spirits flew all around, cursing the monster, driving the ship away into Illisa Bay.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the gorry ending for the baby. Don't think of me as some sicko, but they never elaborated on how the baby was killed, and if you think about it, it would take alot of damage to kill someone with enough power to destroy the world. I think I may have gone abit overboard (no pun intended) with the child's end so I may change it later. Review and if you must, Flame the hell out of me. (once again, no pun intended!) 


	2. Return of the Black Monster

Black Monster  
And the S.S. Louvia  
By: XRaptor  
  
Chapter Five: Returning to the Ship  
  
"Shana! Where is Shana?!", Dart cried out.  
  
"EEEEK!", called a voice from on the phantom ship.  
  
"Shana!", Dart ran off, hoping he was in time. Rose slowly followed. She knew this ship, but didn't want to let on.  
  
Albert, Meru, Haschel and Kongol all boarded the deserted ship. But it was far from being truly deserted. Kongol could feel the presence of ghosts around, not to mention the will-o-wisps hovering about the ship. When the group finally caught up to Dart, Shana was on deck surrounded by ghost knights that were fending off a group of skeleton knights.  
  
"Shana, what were you doing here?", Dart asked after the knights had bowed and disappeared.  
  
"I don't know, I just woke up and was here. But, I don't want to go. Something tells me we should find out things about this ship."  
  
"Yes.", said Albert. "This ship has a heraldry on it, from Mille Seseau. It appears to have been a royal ship."  
  
They walked around for a bit, running into various kinds of ghosts, but trying to avoid them none the less. Finally, they got a lead. The team had been chasing a weird ghost around for some time. They trapped him in a box in the galley of the ship. After a brief fight against him, he died completely. The ghost of the captain floated out of the box and asked them to join him in the master's quarters.  
  
Up on deck, the group headed into the captain's room. On the one wall hung a picture of his wife. Rose had seen her before.  
  
'So, the nanny was his wife...', Rose thought to herself.  
  
After searching the room, they decided to go. But, the door locked and the captain appeared before them in his armchair.  
  
"Please, I beg you, none of us can completely die. Find out the reason. The Black Monster has killed us all, but we're trapped here."  
  
"The Black Monster did this?", Dart asked again.  
  
The captain disappeared and a key floated to the ground. Dart strolled over and picked it up. He looked it over, turning ir over and over again in his hand. The group then headed back out to the deck. After returning to the door where Shana was found, the group of ghost knights appeared again, this time, to attack Rose.  
  
"You shall never reach her.", Rose remembered the voice. The first knight she killed, the only one with enough guts to say anything to her before they died.  
  
"What's the matter beast? Dragon got you shook up?", called one of the other knights. Once again, a mirror of the past.  
  
One knight charged Rose, blade swinging, but as soon as he hit her, the man moaned and disappeared. The same went for the other knights. When the knights had disappeared, Dart shook his fist.  
  
"Why does the Black Monster do this? He is EVIL!", Dart yelled.  
  
Something in Rose snapped.  
  
"STOP IT!", she returned the yell.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, what was I thinking?", she regained her composure.  
  
The group walked into the unlocked door, Dart having opened it with the key. Now in an empty room, there was only one way to go. Through a door on the left wall. But, the Lead Knighthood ghosts apparated into the room, preparing to once again defend the princess.  
  
"NO FURTHER BEAST!", the leader called.  
  
"What are you doing? We are not the Black Monster!", Dart yelled.  
  
"LIES! DECEPTION! KILL THEM!", the commander ordered.  
  
The sound of clashing swords filled the room as a battle ensued. Dart had felled a ghost when he looked over to Rose. She was fighting fiercely, no less than usual. But something shone in her eyes.  
  
Dart knew that look.  
  
Regret.  
  
But for what? He'd never be able to figure it out, and didn't want to. He only wanted to figure out what was going on with the ship. The fight was over soon.  
  
The left door swung open slowly, as most scary themed things do. Upon entering the room, the door slammed shut. A ghostly sound filled the room.  
  
The empty cradle in the room was rocking back and forth, but not with the movement of the ship.  
  
It was rocking on it's own. And there wasn't anyone else in the room. Now thigs were scary.  
  
A woman entered the room from the ceiling. Rose knew her immediately. It was the nanny.  
  
"Oh Soa...", Rose gasped. "It's her..."  
  
The nanny turned, but seemed to pause on Rose for a split second. She smiled, then turned to Shana.  
  
"Thank Soa! Princess Lovia! You're alive!"  
  
The nanny turned to Rose.  
  
"You've spared her. Thank You."  
  
'Rose? What's going on?' Dart thought.  
  
"What do you mean?", Shana asked the nanny.  
  
"Finally, I can rest in peace.", and she disappeared.  
  
"Well, I must say that was intriuging.", Albert spoke up.  
  
Upon those words, the group left the room and returned to the deck. No one noticed the will-o-wisps slowly vanishing. As soon as they were gone, the ship began to tremble violently.  
  
"What's going on?", Meru screamed.  
  
"HE SHIP IS SINKING!!!", Albert shouted.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!"  
  
Everyone ran for the Queen Fury, which was beginning to pull away from the phantom ship. Albert was the first to cross the threshold onto the ship. Then Meru, Haschel, Kongol, and finally Shana. Rose and Dart were far behind.  
  
"We're not gonna make it!", Dart yelled to Rose.  
  
"Yes We ARE!", she yelled back. They both jumped for the Queen Fury, but Rose could't make the deck, so she grabbed the nearest thing. The spikes on the side.  
  
Dart was second to jump. He latched onto Rose's hand.  
  
"ROSE! GO!", he yelled.  
  
Something inside Rose went wacky. Instead of Dart, she saw Zieg. He was holding onto her hand, not Dart.  
  
"NO! I WON'T LET GO AGAIN!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, letting go of the ship at the same time, closing the final chapter of the S.S. Louvia and the Black Monster...  
  
The End??? 


End file.
